When Fire Turns Blue
by lightningstrikestheworld
Summary: Modern AU. Katara thought she would only be a few minutes late for school. But what happens when an unexpected turn of events makes sure she doesn't show up at all?
1. Unexpected Decisions

**Author's notes -** _Hey guys! This was supposed to just be a one shot, but then I got to thinking on it, and, well, its going to be more than that. With that being said, here goes my newest fanfic! Enjoy, leave reviews, tell me what you thought about it, make suggestions, I don't care. Let me know if you think there's anything I can do to make this better. Thank you guys!_

* * *

Katara sighed with relief when the bathroom door opened. "Alright, Sweetness, it's all yours." Her friend Toph emerged from the now open door, her hair pulled partially back with her trademark headband.

"Finally." She groaned, jogging into the bathroom, taking a look in the mirror and making quick work of her hair, using a barrette to pin some of it back. The brown waves were long, easily reaching down almost to her waist.

She quickly applied toothpaste to her toothbrush and began brushing, her eyes scanning the clock on the wall. Seven fifty two. They had thirty minutes to be at school before the tardy bell rang.

"Katara, we're gonna be late!" Her brother whined. "Today's mine and Suki's anniversary, and she's going to be pissed if I'm late today!"

Katara rolled her eyes and poked her head out of the bathroom door, looking at Sokka, who was standing in the hallway, hands on his hips and tapping one of his feet. "Take the car, Sokka. I can take dad's jeep." She walked back in the bathroom, spitting and continuing to brush her teeth.

"Do you know how much trouble you'd be in for taking his baby?" Sokka appeared in the doorframe.

Katara rolled her eyes again and spit, placing her toothbrush back in the cupboard. She brushed by Sokka as she headed to her room, completely ignoring her older brother.

"Katara I'm serious!" Sokka shoved his foot in the door to keep his sister from shutting him out. "Dad would kill you!"

She groaned, grabbing for her set of keys. "He wouldn't kill me for driving it if I happen to have the spare key he gave to me, now would I?"

Sokka's jaw dropped and Katara dropped the key ring back on her dresser. "He gave you the spare? Why didn't he give it to me?"

"Because he trusts me with the jeep and not you. Now please, Sokka take the car and go. I have to finish getting ready and I need to swing by the bank."

"Fine." He grumbled after a moment, withdrawing his foot and stomping down the hall.

Katara hurriedly threw on a light blue sweater and a pair of jeans, glancing about the room trying to locate her converse. Finding them half kicked under the bed, she shoved her feet in them and snatched her backpack out of her floor. She flipped off the lights and grabbed her keys, heading outside.

She loved driving her dad's jeep, but she only drove it every once in a while. Even though her father trusted her enough to let her drive it, she never drove it more than twice a month, if that.

Katara threw her bag in the passenger seat and hoisted herself into the jeep, shoving the keys in the ignition and slowly backing out of the driveway.

•••••••••

Katara whipped the jeep into an empty spot and killed the ignition, pocketing the keys and climbing out of the jeep, jogging to the door. She threw open the door, walking just inside to the ATM.

Just as she was getting ready to swipe her emergency card, an arm snaked around her throat and she was pulled back against something warm and strong, something cold pressed to her temple.

Like the barrel of a gun.

Katara gulped, her body tensing up as fear consumed her.

"Don't move." The voice whispered in her ear. Instinctively, her hands came up to hold onto the arm wrapped around her neck. She could tell the voice was masculine.

"Back up!" The voice yelled in her ear, the people around her quickly stepped back, putting distance between them and the duo nearing the door.

"Just stay calm, everything's going to be alright." If it weren't for the barrel pressed against her temple, Katara would say that the voice was soothing.

She could feel the man stepping backwards, gently leading her to take steps back with him. A cool breeze blew her hair in front of her, partially obstructing her line of sight.

"What are you going to do with me?" Katara asked, berating herself for her shaky voice. She was terrified at the moment, being taken away by gunpoint. She didn't know who this man was, or what he was capable of.

Never in her life did she wish she would have taken those self defense classes Sokka wanted her to take. If she had, she could get out of here.

"I'm not going to hurt you." The man said, still guiding her along with him. "I just need you to do as I say for the time."

As soon as they were around the corner from the bank, he pulled the gun away from her temple and Katara heard something lock and felt the cool metal against her skin. She glanced down, finding herself handcuffed to her captor. If she was scared before, now she was terrified.

Katara chanced a look at him and gasped. The man wore all black and a mask, but the mask was familiar. It was depicted from an old folklore she grandmother hold told her before, but they were never good things.

Now she was terrified and she wanted to cry. What would he do to her?

"Run." The voice said, tugging on the handcuffs connecting them.

She did as she was told and ran in sync the man, though she wanted to run in the opposite direction he had told her to. He led them through numerous turns and alleyways, stopping behind an older looking building. Her captor pressed his back against the dumpster and she did the same. Instantly the man began pushing the dumpster and Katara did as well.

The man touched her arm and she stopped pushing, turning to look at him. He gestured to the wall. "This is us."

Katara looked at the brick wall, confused at his statement. Her eyes travelled down the walls, letting her see the hole knocked in the wall. The man dropped to his knees, gently tugging Katara down with him. Awkwardly and together, the duo crawled through the space in the wall.

Katara was relieved to find herself being able to stand again. The room was dark and cold, giving Katara a little more things to fear. Was this the room the man was going to torture her in? Kill her? Leave her here without food and water until her body gives out?

A shiver ran down her spine. "It's just up here." The man said, the back of his hand brushing her own as he tugged on the handcuffs. She walked forwards, feeling the heat radiating from the man's close proximity. After a few moments of walking, they stopped and Katara heard a click before light momentarily blinded her.

Once her eyes focused, she was pulled into the room. It was a small room with an inflatable mattress and not much else. There was a blanket hanging on the wall near the mattress, a small cardboard box with some Chinese takeout cartons atop it, and random clothing articles strewn about the room.

The man turned and withdrew a key from his pocket, locking the padlock on the door, effectively locking them in. So much for Katara's plan of bolting the moment he unlocked the cuffs.

He put the key back in his pocket, ten withdrew another key, putting it in the keyhole in the handcuffs, removing it from her wrist before his own, pocketing both items.

"What do you want with me?" Katara whispered.

"I am not going to hurt you. I need you to trust me, okay?" His voice was low, and to Katara, it was still soothing.

Aside from the fact he had just taken her hostage.

"Trust you?" She demanded, her voice rising. "Me trust you? You just kidnapped me!"

He took a couple steps closer, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Can you please keep your voice down?" He hissed, pushing his masked face closer to hers. "You're going to wake up-"

"Nephew?" A raspy voice said. "Nephew, is that you?"

The blanket rustled and a figure emerged, catching Katara's attention. It was a short chubby man with a long white beard wearing red silk robes. The man was all smiles as he entered the room, visibly happy to see his nephew.

Or at least until he saw Katara.

"Oh, my nephew, what have you done?"

"Nothing bad, uncle I assure you."

"Oh?" Katara challenged, crossing her arms across her chest and cocking her hip to the side. "So kidnapping me from the bank is nothing bad?"

"You kidnapped her?" The old man's face visibly drooped. "I thought you were better than that, in fact I know you-"

The man was cut off by his loud coughing, grasping at his throat as if he was unable to breathe.

"Uncle!" The young man ran forward, grasping his uncle's shoulders, squatting down so he could look up into his face.

"What's wrong with him?" Katara took tentative steps forward.

"He's sick." The man replied with a curt tone.

"Well if he's sick why don't you take him to the hospital? They could help him there."

"I don't have the money to take him." He replied. "Or at least, I didn't until a little while ago."

Katara gasped. "So that's what you were doing at the bank."

The man nodded. "And you took me so nobody would try to stop you."

"But that doesn't justify my actions." The older man finally stopped coughing and his nephew removed his hands and turned to face Katara. His hands began to twitch at his sides, maybe it was a nervous tick he had.

"Uncle, how do I get out of this? I screwed things up, badly."

"Ah, my nephew, I cannot help you with this. You must decide what to do."

"But Uncle, I don't know what-"

"I'm sorry, nephew. But there's some things you have to figure out on your own."

Katara's captor groaned loudly and disappeared behind the blanket.

The old man looked at Katara. "I am so sorry for my nephew's actions. He has a good heart and he means well. He just doesn't think about whether what he is doing is right or wrong at times."

Suddenly the blanket was ripped from the wall and Katara looked in the direction of the noise, finding a narrow opening in the wall that had been hidden behind the blanket. The man was walking through it with a black backpack hanging from his left shoulder.

"Come on, Uncle, we're going to the hospital."

"Now, nephew." The old man began.

"No questions. You need help, Uncle, and now we have the money to go, so we're going."

"What about our friend? Are you just going to leave her locked up in here like a caged bird?"

The man fidgeted under his uncle's stare. "Well, we can't take her with us, because then I'll be recognized from the bank."

The old man gave Katara a toothy grin. "What might your name be, miss?"

"Katara."

"Ah, such a pretty name. It's fitting, might I add." He placed his hand on her shoulder, but pulled it back when she flinched. "I wish to not leave you here, Katara."

"I don't wish to stay here." She replied rather harshly, something out of character for her.

"I understand. I would not wish to stay here either given the circumstances. Nephew, we cannot leave her-" Another coughing fit dropped the man to his knees. Katara instantly fell with him, easing him onto the ground.

"Uncle!" The man was beside him in an instant.

Katara pressed the back of her hand against the man's forehead, pulling it back instantly. "He's burning up." She replied, giving the old man a quick once over. "I think I've seen this before." She muttered, though not entirely to herself.

"You know what's wrong with him?"

Katara looked into the blue mask and flinched, looking away. "I wish you would take that off."

A hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, eliciting a gasp from her. "Please help him."

Katara heard the want and need in his voice. While this man had not only robbed a bank, but had taken her hostage and now kept her locked in a room, he truly wanted his uncle to be healthier.

"I can't remember what this is called, but I know I've seen the symptoms before." She glanced around the room. "Do you have paper and a pen?"

The man shot up and ran into the opening in the wall, coming back moments later with a notepad and a blue pen. She took them from him and quickly scribbled down something. "Take him here."

The man snatched the paper and looked back at Katara. "What is this place?"

"A clinic. Take him there and ask for Kanna, she'll know what to do. Tell her Katara sent you."

"Thank you." He quickly began positioning himself beside his uncle to help him get to his feet. Katara scrambled to her feet and grabbed the old man's wrists, pulling until he stood upright, his arm thrown around his nephew's shoulders. "We'll be back later."

Katara's heart dropped at his statement. So he was going to keep her here. She sat down on the air mattress and counted in her head. Once she hit two hundred, she got to her feet and ran out of the door, letting the light into the dark room. It appeared to be an old factory or something of that nature, rusty tables and wood chips scattered about the room. Katara scanned the room; the only exit was the hole he had brought her in through.

And the dumpster was blocking it.

Katara ran back into the room, throwing herself down on the air mattress, not even bothering to fight the tears as they cascaded down her cheeks.

What was going to happen to her?


	2. Fearing What's Next

_Author's notes- hey everyone! I went back and edited the previous chapter, so you may want to read it over. This chapter is going to be switching points of view a couple of times, but it'll be easy to keep up with. Thanks for reading, and enjoy! Let me know what y'all think!_

Sokka looked around the halls, not finding his sister at her locker. Where could she be? He knew she was too much of a goody goody to even think about skipping school, so something had to be up.

"Hey Sokka!" Aang's peppy voice called out, gaining Sokka's attention. "Where's Katara?"

"Don't know don't care." He may have said that, but he was getting worried about his baby sister.

"I haven't seen her all day. Usually she stops at her locker and makes sure Toph gets to class okay, but she hasn't." Aang's big gray eyes grew even bigger and his expression dropped, much like it did when he was worried.

Sokka felt a pair of lips press against his cheek. "Hey Sokka." Suki said, her hand finding his and squeezing.

"I'm sure she's just caught in traffic or something. If I see her, I'll send her right to you, okay?"

"Okay! Thanks Sokka!" The younger boy smiled and raced off around the hall.

"Who are you sending to him?"

"Katara. She hasn't been at school yet today."

"That's unusual for her, she's always here."

"I'm worried about her." Sokka crossed his arms, staring out of a window overlooking the highway.

"I'm sure she's okay. I mean, it's Katara. I'm sure she just got caught up or stopped to help some elderly people cross the street."

"I'm sure you're right." Sokka smiled and captured Suki's lips in a kiss.

Zuko couldn't have been happier to see the name of the clinic as he half dragged his uncle towards the building.

"Zuko, you have to take Miss Katara home."

He clenched his teeth and tightened his grip on his uncle's arm. "I can't do that uncle. She'll send the cops on us."

"It's the right thing to do, nephew."

"I know, Uncle. I screwed up. Now I don't know what to do to fix it."

The duo entered the clinic, finding a new aroma to fill their senses. People scurried about or sat in chairs, noses buried in magazines or books.

"Hi, welcome to the Southern Clinic, can I do anything for you?" A young girl with long brown hair braided down her back smiled at them, standing with her hands clasped in front of her.

"We were told to come see Kanna."

"Oh, who sent you?"

"Katara."

The girl's face lit up. "Oh, you know Katara? That's lovely! Right this way, I'll take you to Kanna."

Zuko and his uncle followed the young girl closely as she led them through the hall, turning right towards the end.

"Master Kanna, there are some people here to see you."

An elderly woman stood wearing a blue robe, holding a small clear vial in her hand. She looked up at the trio in the room with her. "Who sent them?"

"Katara did."

The woman's face softened. "Very well. Sit down and I will see to you. Thank you, Maylee."

Zuko helped his uncle to a chair and sat down beside him.

"Did Katara say what she thought was the problem with you mister..." Kanna's long white hair was braided back as well as Maylee's.

"Call me Iroh. Katara said she knew what it was, but she did not know the name."

Kanna pressed her hand to his forehead, pulling back moments later. "You're fevered. Have you been coughing, feeling weak?"

"For a couple days now." He nodded.

"I know what this is. I would like to keep you overnight, just in case." Kanna turned to a cabinet, pulling a small bowl and some herbs and placing it on the table.

"So he's going to be okay?" Zuko asked, perched on the edge of his seat.

"He'll be just fine." She smiled, turning to Iroh. "I'll have Maylee take you to a room."

"How much do I owe you?" Zuko stood, reaching in his pocket to retrieve his wallet.

"Nothing." The woman replied simply. "If Katara sent you, I know what it means."

Zuko's eyes widened. "Are-are you sure?"

Kanna smiled brightly at him. "Katara is a very smart girl. She only sends me the people who are good and desperately need help but cannot afford to get what they need."

 _Good?_ The word bounced around in Zuko's ears. _She wouldn't be saying that if she knew her granddaughter was being held captive by yours truly._ He thought, flinching against his own thought.

"Th-thank you so much, Kanna."

Maylee, the girl who brought them here, appeared in the doorframe. Iroh pushed himself to his feet shakily and stood with the aid of his nephew. Maylee took his arm and escorted him from the room.

"Do you have a way of contact in case something should happen to him?"

Zuko flinched. "Uh, yeah." Kanna handed him a scrap of paper and a pen. He quickly scribbled down his number and handed the items back to Kanna.

"I'll call you when you need to come pick him up. I don't think I caught your name."

"Li." It was always the cover name he used, only Iroh knew his real name.

"Your uncle will be back to his normal self by morning, Li. Have a good day."

"You too." Zuko took the same path out of the building.

It was no secret that Zuko was beating himself up for his actions. He'd only stolen from the bank to get the money to take his uncle to the doctor, but it ended up that he hadn't even needed it. He also did not need to take Katara hostage.

 _Katara._

She was still back at their home, if that's what you would call it. She was most likely terrified, maybe even crying. But there was something about her that he found intriguing.

Katara did not cry, nor did she show fear. She asked very little questions and cooperated with everything he said. Hell, she even told him where to take Iroh. She was being helpful to them both, even though Zuko had done her wrong.

Also, Zuko couldn't deny that he thought Katara was beautiful. He shook his head, remembering that he needed to bring her back food. Zuko felt that Katara did not trust him, but how could he blame her? He did take her hostage and had refused to let her leave.

Zuko did not know what food she liked, or if she was allergic to anything. He doubted she would even eat should he bring food to her. Somehow, some way, he had to convince her that he wasn't going to hurt her.

He decided in bringing her pizza. No meat on it, just cheese. Hopefully she would eat it. The journey back to his home was quick. He used the back entrance, the one Katara had not known about. It was hidden behind an old machine in the factory, out of sight unless you knew where it was or if you were right on it.

Zuko closed the door quietly and began walking towards the room where he left Katara. He paused at a table by the door, putting the blue mask back on to conceal his identity. When he entered the room, he caught the end of her scrambling towards the wall behind her. He tried not to flinch.

He took notice of the way her eyes looked red and puffy, how red the tip of her nose was. So she had been crying, but she'd just waited to be alone. He closed the door softly and turned to face her.

"I brought pizza." He stated, placing the box on the mattress in front of her.

"I'm not hungry." She said softly.

"I promise I didn't do anything to it." He sighed, squatting down at the foot of the mattress. "Look, Katara, I have no intentions on harming you. I just want to try and keep you well while you're here with me."

"Why do I have to stay here?"

"Because, you'll go home and you'll tell the cops where my uncle and I are staying, and then we won't have a place to live. This is our home."

Something in her eyes shifted. "I won't tell anyone. I just want to go home."

Zuko felt conflicted. He wanted to let her go, even take her home himself. But, he had to protect his uncle. His uncle came before everything.

"I can't let you yet. I'm sorry." He shifted so that he sat on his backside, his knees tucked to his chest with his arms wrapped around his shins. "I can't even begin to describe how I sorry I am for taking you. I had to help my uncle, and we don't have the money to get help, so I did what I had to do."

"You care about him a lot."

"He's all I have." He said gravely.

Katara reluctantly moved away from the wall, sitting a little closer to the man in front of her. She wondered what had happened to the rest of his family, and she also wondered what he looked like under the blue mask. Was he closer to her age or was he older?

"I will make it up to you." Her attention snapped up to him. "I don't know how, but I swear, I _will_ make this up to you."

Katara could almost _feel_ how sincere the man's apology was. She felt it in the way he said it, the way he'd mentioned over and over how much he'd screwed up by taking her. But yet, with all this information, she still feared him. She feared what he would do to her, what he was capable of doing. He was bigger than her, and most likely stronger than her as well. He was also rather quick, and it would be nearly impossible for her to slip by him.

Upon discovering she was lost in thought and the man was staring at her, Katara's face turned red. She ran her hands through her hair, looking anywhere but at the masked man. Her eyes settled on the black backpack that he'd had with him when he brought her here.

" _What?"_ He seemed utterly shocked.

"You said you wanted to make things up to me, right?" The man nodded slowly. "Then take the money back. And I'm not saying to go in the bank and say 'Oh I'm terribly sorry that I robbed you'. Just leave it on the doorstep or something."

Zuko's jaw dropped beneath the mask. What was with this girl? She didn't trust him to eat the food he'd brought, specifically for her, but yet, it seemed like she didn't want him to get caught? And she'd even helped him get his uncle to someone-

 _Uncle!_

Katara knew that Iroh would need him. That's why she didn't want him to get caught.

How the hell could she be so nice to him? He took her hostage, for god's sake! He was keeping her there _against her will_ , and _she_ was trying to _help him?_

"So," her soft voice said, snapping him from his thoughts, "are you going to take it back?"

"In the morning, just before opening." At her confused look, he continued. "If I take it now, someone will see a backpack full of money and take it."

"Right." She was still nervously playing with her hair. Zuko decided that it was a nervous tick of hers, as his was clenching and unclenching his fists.

Katara was still glancing around the room, when she noticed that he hadn't locked the door this time. If she could just get past him, maybe she could squeeze through that hole in the wall.

"Will you please eat?" Her eyes snapped to him, watching as he inched the pizza box closer to her. "I swear on my uncle's life that I didn't do anything to it."

She was about to refuse when her stomach growled loudly. Her face turned red and the man chuckled lowly. With a soft sigh, she reached for the pizza box, tipping the lid back and taking a slice. She took one bite of it, then another, and before she knew it, the whole thing was gone.

"I thought you weren't hungry." The man said with an almost teasing tone.

Once she ate another slice, she yawned, stretching her arms over her head.

"You can sleep in that room. It's where my uncle stays."

She was about to protest to sleep in that room, but she realized he was trying to keep her away from the door. As if she could even get out with the key in his pocket. "Where is your uncle?"

"Kanna wanted to keep him overnight."

"Oh." An uncomfortable silence fell over them.

"When will I go home?" Katara asked softly.

"I don't know." The man replied.

"Can I at least know your name?"

The man fell silent. "Not yet."

Katara groaned inwardly. She pushed herself to her feet and walked towards the room.

"Goodnight Katara." The man's voice took on a tone that Katara hadn't heard before. She paused in the doorframe, glancing over her shoulder at the man.

With a sigh she walked in the room, not taking in its appearance, landing face first on a mattress shoved against the wall, curling her knees to her chest and hoping sleep would take her quickly.


	3. Under Bad Circumstances

**Author's notes - hey everyone! School's almost done for the summer and I cannot be more excited. Though, I will be working a lot during the summer, so I don't know how much time I'll have to write. But today and tomorrow we're having nothing but games at school, so I have the entire school day to write. Seven hours of nothing but writing, if I want to, for two days straight. Anyhoo, here's the next chapter. Leave reviews please, let me know how I'm doing!**

Sokka paced the length of his room, his hands scraping through his hair. What was he gonna do? Katara never showed up at school, she never came home, and every call or text he'd sent to her was left unanswered.

He got out his phone once more, dialing a number he got from the address book in Katara's room.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Aang, it's Sokka. Have you heard from Katara?"

"No, not today. Why? Is she still not home?"

"No, and she isn't answering her phone. I thought maybe she was over at your place helping you study or something."

"That's strange. Is she with Toph?"

"Toph's been staying with us, remember?"

"Right." The younger boy paused for a moment. "Did she spend the day with Gran Gran"

Even Aang was calling his grandmother that?

"I'm sure that's it. It would explain why she was gone all day, and not answering not her phone. I'm sure she'll come home with Gran Gran in the morning. Thanks, Aang."

"Anytime! Goodnight Sokka, see you at school tomorrow!"

"See ya buddy."

Sokka put his phone down and plopped on his bed. His sister had to be with Gran Gran. Where else could she be?

Katara let go of a sigh, smiling at the bright white snow that surrounded her. She had always loved the snow despite its cold feeling, and she especially over the days where the roads were so bad that they had to call and cancel school.

She was outside with her brother, snowballs flying through the air and both of them were laughing. Suddenly Katara was lifted in the air and she was placed on top of something. She looked down, seeing her father's smiling face looking up at her.

She laughed harder, now that she could see Sokka hiding behind his snow shield. Her father tapped her leg with one hand and held a snowball in his other. She took it, launching it at Sokka.

Snowballs rained down on Sokka and he screamed, waving his arms wildly over his head. "I surrender! You win alright? You win! Just stop pelting me with snowballs!"

Katara laughed, throwing her arms in the air. "Victory!" She leaned back, falling from her father's shoulders and into the snow. Her father fell beside her, looking over and laughing.

"That was no fair!" Sokka hovered over his baby sister, bottom lip puffed out. "Using dad is so cheating!"

"You cheated!" Katara sat up, pointing her finger at Sokka. "He had snowballs made before he even declared a fight!"

"I did not!"

"What did you not do?" A feminine voice called out, a teasing tone hidden in it.

"Cheat in a snowball fight." He crossed his arms across his chest, his chin up in the air, a pout on his lips.

Kya laughed, pressing a kiss to his temple. "I'm sure you didn't."

"Can we build a snowman?" Katara tugged on her mom's shirt, a smile blooming across her face.

"Sure we can." Katara was the carbon copy of Kya. Both of them had the same facial structure, long dark hair, tan skin. Hakoda often found himself admiring that fact, and how much Sokka was like him.

However, both kids had Hakoda's temper, and that meant these kids would be hell on wheels one day.

Just as they went to start the base of the snowman, a gunshot rang out. Then, a scream.

Katara gasped, sitting upright on the bed, clutching her chest. Her eyes adjusted to the dark, taking in the room. She was on a mattress against the wall, but other than the mattress and a dresser on the adjacent wall, the room was bare.

Wait, this wasn't her room...

"Katara!" She flinched at the use of her name and her head whipped to face the open door, where a man in a mask and black clothing ran in.

She screamed even louder, backing away from the man and using her arms as shields. His hands grabbed her shoulders, yelling her name over her startled screaming.

"Katara, it's okay!"

"Let go of me!" She tried to shake his hands off her but they only tightened. "Get away from me!"

"Katara I'm not going to hurt you!"

Fear laced through her body. "Please just get away from me!" She cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Suddenly he pulled his hands away, but seconds later, something hit the cement floor and Katara was pinned against the wall, staring into the face of her captor.

Wait, _his face?_

Her captor appeared to be about her age, maybe a year or two older. He had pale skin and hazel eyes flecked with gold specks. On the left side, was a nasty looking scar taking up most of the left side of his face. Even his ear had been badly burnt, now it was just a puckered, pink scar.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He tried again, lowering his voice. "I heard you scream, and I came to check on you."

Suddenly Katara's fist connected with his chest. She went on, ignoring his pained cry. "You scared the shit out of me!"

" _I_ scared the shit out of _you_? _You_ screamed!"

" _You_ ran in here with a mask on and nearly gave _me_ a heart attack!"

He hesitated, sighing and loosening his grip on her shoulders. "I'm sorry. I was worried, and I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Katara still stared at the man, taking in his features. She was entranced by his scar, unable to take her eyes away from it. He caught her staring and growled.

"That's why I wore the mask. To hide it."

"What happened?" She whispered to him, lifting her gaze to meet his.

"Nothing I didn't deserve." He stated gravely. "So, if you're okay, I'd like to go back to bed, seeing as it's three in the morning."

She nodded and he got to his feet. "Goodnight, Katara."

Katara looked down as a blush spread across her cheeks. Why did she always do that when he used her name? Her eyes met the mask and she flinched.

"Hey." She called out, causing the man to stop in the door frame.

"Yeah?"

"You, um, forgot your mask." She pointed a slender finger at the repulsive thing on the ground just feet away from her.

"Oh, yeah." He strode forward, snatching it off the ground. "Guess I won't be needing this thing anymore since you've seen my face, huh?"

"It'd be a wasted effort now." She forced a chuckle.

His, however, came naturally. "I guess you're right. Goodnight."

Katara laid back on the mattress and faced away from the man-or, boy? He said it was three a.m. In just four hours, she will be missing for a full day.

How was Sokka reacting? Was he freaking out? Calling and texting her? She'd left her phone in the jeep, and the keys were in it as well. Hell, the jeep was probably long gone by now! Free vehicle with the keys already in it, who wouldn't take that? Her father would kill her when he found out.

Wait, would he find out? Or would he ever find her? And if he did find her, would he find her alive? Would he find her floating face down in a river somewhere, or chopped up in little pieces shipped to their house one piece each day-

 _Stop thinking about that Katara_. She scolded herself. _He said he wasn't going to hurt you._ But that left two questions. When _would_ she get back home? And _would_ the boy stay true to his word of not hurting her?

Well, he _did_ kidnap her, and in most cases, as she learned in crime shows Toph watched-or, listened to-religiously, children were often killed within the first twenty four hours. She'd been missing approximately twenty, so she had four more to go.

But even then, the boy did do everything he could to at least try and make sure she felt safe. He offered her a place to sleep comfortably, he brought her food, and even went as far as reassuring her that he wouldn't hurt her.

Though she had his reassurance, he did kidnap her... How true could his word be?

Katara took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "What is going to happen to me?"

Sokka woke to someone shaking him violently.

"Sokka! Get up now!"

"Uuuh, five more minutes Gran Gran."

"Sokka, get your ass up right now!"

"Gran Gran, when did you get such a manly voice?"

A bucket of cold water covered Sokka and he hollered, shooting upright in his bed, gasping for air. "I'm up!"

"Where's your sister?" Sokka's eyes landed on his father. His face was a little scruffy and his brown hair was pulled back in its signature look.

"Dad? What are you doing home?"

"Where is Katara?!" He roared, shoving his face into Sokka's.

"I don't know!" He yelled back, wiping water from his eyes. "She wasn't at school yesterday and she didn't answer her phone. I assumed she was with-"

"You assumed?! You just assumed that your baby sister was with someone?"

"I thought she was with Gran Gran! She wasn't answering her phone and that's the only explanation I could think of!"

Hakoda's groaned, running his hand over his hair. "Your Gran Gran isn't home yet, so it's a possibility. Get ready for school." He stormed out of the room, leaving a shivering Sokka in his wet sheets.

"Dammit Katara, you better be okay." He tossed the covers off him and stalked into his bathroom.

"Hey, are you hungry?" A familiar voice said and Katara groaned, pulling the pillow over her ears.

"Go back to bed Sokka, it's too early."

A chuckle that didn't belong to Sokka startled Katara into full alertness. "It's almost ten in the morning. I've waited as long as I can, but now I'm starved."

Katara sprang upright, looking into the Hazel eyes of the man who had taken her yesterday.

"Ten a.m.?" Her cobalt eyes widened, staring at her captor.

"Yeah, you've been sleeping all morning. Though, you were up for a bit earlier, so I can understand that."

She made it. It was three hours passed the twenty four hour deadline. She was twenty seven hours into her kidnapping, and she was still alive. Katara let out a laugh, tears brimming in her eyes. "I made it." She whispered to herself.

"So, I'm a terrible cook, so I went out and got breakfast for us. Hope you like pancakes."

Katara looked over at the boy squatting beside her. He almost had a smile on his face. Her heart raced, taking in his stare. His eyes seemed softer when he looked at her, and his features were more relaxed.

"Did you take it back?"

"Huh?"

"The money. Did you take it back?"

He nodded, pulling out a small cell phone and holding it out to her. The screen showed the black bag in front of the bank where she'd went yesterday. "Dropped it off right before I got breakfast."

Katara smiled and crawled out of the mattress, pausing when a pale hand was near her face. She looked up, finding the young man with a hint of a smile on his lips and his fingers waggled at her.

Hesitantly, she placed her darker hand in his and allowed him to help her to her feet. Instantly she felt something in her hand tingle. He smiled again, tugging gently on her hand. She withdrew hers, but followed him into the next room.

In the next room, there was a small table with two styrofoam take out containers on it, along with a small bottle of syrup. Katara sat down, opening the box of pancakes in front of her. The pancakes looked fluffy, and sort of like the kind from that cute little restaurant down the road from her house...

Her house. Sokka. Gran Gran. Toph. Gosh, Aang was probably worried sick. Wait a second... Wasn't her father supposed to come home today?

Shit.

"I have to go home." Katara said abruptly.

"What? I told you, you can't go home yet."

"My father was supposed to come home today. He's going to find out I'm not there and-" She gasped. "Sokka! He knew I never came home, and the jeep isn't back, oh god."

Katara jumped to her feet and flung the door open, running into the abandoned factory, breaking into a dead sprint to the hole in the wall where the dumpster covered it. Just as she was almost in reach, a hand clamped on her shoulder and pulled her into a hard chest.

"Please let me go." She cried, trying to break free of his hold. "My brother's going to be in trouble, my friends and family are going to be worried. I have to go home. Please, just let me go."

"I can't, not until my uncle is back, so we can relocate."

"Relocate?" She sniffed, turning in his arms to face him.

"You've seen our faces, you know Uncle's name. You know too much, and we can't stay."

"I won't tell anyone." She said instantly, her bright cobalt eyes boring into him. "You don't have to go, you can stay. Gran Gran can help your uncle with his sickness, and we can find somewhere for you to live."

Suddenly a phone began ringing. He let go of Katara, his face flushing as he realized he'd been holding her to his chest. He answered the phone.

"Hello? Yes, this is Li." He winced, catching Katara's state. His eyes widened. "He what?" A long pause, before he spoke again. "Okay. Yes, I understand. Thank you so much, Maylee."

He slowly pulled the phone away from his ear and dropped the phone.

"Li?" Katara asked, her hand reaching out on its own accord.

"My uncle..." He trailed off.

"What about Iroh? Li, talk to me."

Li looked up, meeting Katara's eyes. She gasped when there were tears forming in only his right eye. "My uncle had a heart attack."

"Kanna, it's Hakoda."

"Oh, good to see you're back home. Did you wake up the kids yet?"

"Kids?" His heart sank, as the fear he'd held in came so violently to life.

"Yes, your kids. Sokka and Katara?"

He gulped, fighting back tears as the words he hoped he never had to say left his mouth. "Katara's missing."


	4. Tea, Talking and Trouble

_Author's notes - hey guys! I'm sorry for taking so long to update! I had this chapter written out but my computer is a piece of shit and is insanely slow. I got back from a mission trip to Costa Rica on the first, and I didn't have time to post this before I left (I waited until the last possible minute to pack and it sucked). But I'm back, and now I'll have the rest of the summer to write! That is, whenever I'm not working. I started my summer job last month and I have a lot of days scheduled. At least I'm getting paid._

 _Any-who, enough rambling. This chapter is probably one of the longest I've ever written. Leave reviews please!_

Fear flooded through his body quicker than anything he'd ever experienced. What would happen to his uncle? Why did he have a heart attack? Was his uncle even alive?!

"Li?" Katara's blood ran cold when the words left his mouth, and now he'd stood there staring at the wall for countless seconds.

He still wasn't responding. Slowly, Katara walked in front of him, reaching her hand towards his. "Li, are you-"

"That's not my name." He said, his attention snapping down to her.

"Then why did you-" She stopped, wondering how she could be so stupid. "It's an alias so no one gets your real name. Right."

"My uncle..." He trailed off.

What would happen to his uncle? Sure, his uncle could survive anything, but a heart attack?

"What's your real name then?"

He looked at her, utterly stunned. How could she demand to know at a time like this?

At his hesitance, she continued. "Do you want me to trust you or not?"

He hesitated. She was giving him chance after chance to gain not only her trust, but her forgiveness as well. If a small thing as his name would be one step closer, he'd do it.

"Zuko." He stated, ignoring her curious stare. "I have to go see my uncle." He turned for the door.

"I'm coming with you." She followed after him, but halted when he spun around suddenly to face her.

"You can't." He said, his eyes never leaving hers. "They know you're missing, they'll find it weird that you randomly show up."

"I can say that you had a breakdown and I stayed to make sure you were okay, and that my phone was dead, which is why I didn't answer any calls or messages, assuming I have them."

Zuko wanted to let her go home. He wanted to take her home and apologize to her and make it better, but he couldn't... Why couldn't he?

"Not today." He shook his head, reaching his hand towards her.

She slapped it away and became livid. "If you want me to forgive you you have to take me back!"

"I want you to forgive me, Katara. I want your forgiveness more than anything. But I can't let you go yet. Soon, I promise. Just let me go check on my uncle, and then maybe I can take you back."

Angry tears leaked from Katara's eyes. "I hate you." she spun around, storming back into the other room.

Zuko's heart stopped. That was the only thing he hoped she wouldn't say to him. He didn't want her to hate him, but in all honesty, could he blame her?

So much for getting her to trust me. Zuko walked out of the door, sneaking to the hidden entrance he'd been taking to get in and out. It was much easier than trying to move the dumpster on his own.

He all but ran to the clinic. The door to his uncle's room slammed loudly against the wall as Zuko stood in the doorframe, his eyes landing on his uncle immediately. His heart sank at the sight in front of him.

His uncle was propped up in the bed, a small tube came from his right arm, leading to a bag of fluids hanging from a pole beside him. Wires ran in all different directions, all of them connecting to monitors behind the bed.

Zuko felt as if someone had just stolen every ounce of oxygen from his body.

"Li?" Maylee's voice took his attention away from his uncle.

"Is he going to be-"

"He'll be okay." Kanna walked to Iroh's side and patted his hand gently. "Tougher than nails, isn't he?"

Zuko could only nod, not trusting his voice. Suddenly a phone began to ring and Kanna was visibly annoyed. She groaned while fishing through a drawer until she produced a small cell phone and brought it up to her ear.

"Oh, good to see you're back home." Zuko gulped. Had Katara found the hidden door and escaped? "Did you wake up the kids yet?" Uh-oh. "Yes, your kids. Sokka and Katara?"

This was about to be bad.

"What? Missing? No, I haven't seen her. Are you sure she didn't stay with her little blind friend-" Kanna's expression fell. "She's really not there? Not at all?"

"O-oh. I'll let you know if I find out anything."

Kanna dropped the phone in the drawer and rested her palms on the countertop.

"Master Kanna?" Maylee put a hand on the elderly woman's shoulder.

"Katara's missing." Maylee gasped. "Sokka said she wasn't at school yesterday and she wouldn't answer her phone." Kanna looked up. "Li, where did you last see her?"

He froze, unsure of what to say. He knew he should tell her that he knew where to find her. He knew he should tell the truth. He glanced over at his uncle, seeing one of his eyes crack open

He hoped his uncle wouldn't be too disappointed in him. "The bank. I was leaving as she was coming in. I looked distraught, or so she said. And you know Katara, she got me to tell her what was wrong. She gave me your address and I came here as soon as I could."

It was amazing, how easily the lie slipped off his tongue.

It disgusted him.

"I need to be with my family. I need to find Katara. Maylee, watch over Iroh, and if he starts declining, call me instantly."

With that, Kanna packed up her things and rushed out of the door. The room fell silent, if only for a few seconds.

"Excuse me, Miss Maylee, may I have a few moments alone with my nephew?"

Oh no.

"It's nice to see you awake. And of course, Mr. Iroh. I'll be back in a few minutes." Maylee gave both men a smile before exiting the room, closing the door softly behind her.

Here it comes.

"Zuko, what on earth do you think-"

"I know, Uncle!" Zuko interrupted, coming closer to the bed and lowering his voice. "I made a huge mistake and I just made it even worse." He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to think.

"You need to do what is right, Nephew."

"I'll think of something." He pulled his hand away from his nose.

"Soon, Nephew." Iroh gave Zuko a serious look.

"I need to get back." He said suddenly. "If you need anything have them-"

"They'll take good care of me here. Go, nephew. Make things right."

Zuko nodded and left the room, walking slowly down the streets trying to clear his mind.

How did he find a way to bring Katara back? He couldn't just take her to the clinic or her home with some story of how she stumbled into him on the street. How she broke free of her captor and Zuko managed to find her running for her life.

But, then he would have to hurt her in order to sell it.

Hurting Katara was the last thing Zuko wanted to do to her. He wanted nothing more than to gain her forgiveness, to pull her into his arms and make sure nothing would hurt her-

Wait... What?

Sure, he thought Katara was pretty. More than that, he found her beautiful. Even though he'd done her wrong, so wrong, she helped his uncle. But why?

Because she cared? Maybe she hated him, but she had nothing against his uncle. Iroh wanted Zuko to let her go. He was kind to her, tried to make her feel a little less afraid. He even tried to get Zuko on her good side.

Uncle! Zuko mentioned that Iroh was all he had left. While she hated Zuko, she couldn't stand to let someone else suffer when she knew she could help. In a way, she even stopped Zuko's suffering, of watching his uncle get worse and worse until one day...

No. His uncle would be okay. He had to be.

Zuko ran a hand through his shaggy black hair and made the corner when his heart nearly stopped.

 _Not now..._

"Zuko!"

Before him stood two girls. One, dressed in a short, revealing pink dress, brown hair pulled back and braided, the very symbol of bubbly excitement. The other, dressed in a deep crimson shirt and tight black pants, her long black hair cascading down her shoulders, stared daggers at him.

He should've turned and ran. Took an alternative path to his hideout. But, like the fool he is, he stood there.

The girls approached him and the brunette threw her arms around his neck, crushing him against her in a tight hug. He awkwardly patted her back and soon she pulled away and smiled.

"Long time no see, huh Zuko?"

"Ty Lee, Mai, how have you been?"

"Crappy." Mai answered stoically.

"We've been great!" Ty Lee smiled widely at Zuko, throwing an arm around her dark companion. "You know, it's not the same without you with us. Our group of four dropped to three and things just got strange."

"I've glad to see you have been well." He tried to avoid staring at Mai, as things hadn't ended well between the two.

Mai snarled and threw Ty Lee's arm off her shoulders.

"How's your uncle doing?" Ty Lee clasped her hands in front of her, giving Zuko a concerned look. "You are with him, right?"

Zuko nodded. "Been moving around, can't really find a place for us to settle in."

"I'm sure you'll find one soon. Everybody loves your uncle!"

"I don't."

Zuko stiffened and the two girls in front of him were shoved to the side, both stumbling to catch themselves before they fell to the pavement.

"Hello, little Zuzu." A girl with hair as dark as Zuko's and eyes matching stood mere feet in front of him, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Azula." His younger sister. His evil younger sister.

"How is that traitor of an uncle, huh Zuzu?"

Zuko only stared daggers into his sister, in turn making her laugh maniacally. "Just come home, Zuzu. Father will let you back home and welcome you back to your place."

"I don't have time for this, Azula." He turned quickly, moving to go back around the alternate path he knew would lead him back to his hideout.

"The traitor has made you weak, Zuko!" Azula grabbed his wrist and yanked, making him face her.

Zuko used the momentum and grabbed his sister's narrow shoulder and slammed her into the building to their left, Zuko's face mere inches away from her own. Ty Lee gasped and Mai shifted as if to defend Ty Lee from an attack.

"I'd rather be my own person than father's prized toy." He snarled, letting go of her and storming away from the three girls.

 _That couldn't have gone any better._

Zuko entered the hideout through the hidden door quietly, the bags in his arms rustling. He entered the main room, finding that Katara wasn't there. Panic rose in his chest and he peered in the room where she'd slept the previous night, seeing her curled up in a ball on the old mattress. He turned back into the main room, putting all the bags on the floor and cautiously walking back into Iroh's old room.

"Katara?" He whispered. She shifted, rolling over to face him, a deep sigh escaping her.

"No," she mumbled, her fist tightening in the sheet, "leave him alone."

Was she dreaming? She had to be, Zuko couldn't think of another explanation. But what was she dreaming about? He sat cross legged at the edge of the mattress, watching her.

Zuko couldn't help but admire her. Even in her sleep she was beautiful. Her eyelids twitched as she dreamed, her brunette hair fanning out around her. His hands itched to run through it, to crawl on the mattress with her, tuck her head under his chin and-

What was going on with him? Why was he thinking like this?

Katara gasped and brought him back to reality. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly, almost as if she were frightened. Her eyes were shut tightly, her hand clenching and unclenching in the sheets covering her body.

"Mom, no." She rolled onto her back, a scream tearing from her lips and her back arching up off the mattress.

Zuko acted quickly. He sprang up onto his knees and gripped her shoulders, shaking her forcefully. "Katara, wake up! Katara!"

She gasped and her eyes flew open, her mouth closing and the scream ceasing. Her bright blue eyes searched his face as tears gathered in the corners of her eyes.

"You were having a nightmare." His hands moved up and cupped her face, his thumbs wiping the tears away.

Zuko held her face for a few more moments before removing his hands, sitting back on his haunches. Katara pushed herself up, her breathing still rapid as she tried to forget the images flashing in her eyes.

He could tell she was shaken. Her eyes searched the room nervously, her knees were drawn up to her chest with her arms locked tightly around them. One of her hands were shaking, and Zuko could only guess the other was too.

Luckily for her, he knew a trick to help calm her down. He pushed himself to his feet, offering her a hand. "I know something that will help."

She hesitated, but placed her hand in his and let him pull her up to her feet. Zuko held her hand and lead her into the main room, easing her down onto the mattress so he could gather his ingredients. Zuko never understood why his uncle had an obsession with tea, but he was grateful for this remedy when nightmares plagued him.

They sat in silence as he prepared the tea. He would sneak a glance at her every now and then, making sure she hadn't devolved back into crying. Katara was still curled in on herself, her eyes resting on the floor.

Zuko poured the tea into a cup and brought it to Katara, placing it in her hands. She cautiously took a sip, her eyes closing once she swallowed. Zuko sat in front of her and watched as she held the cup with both hands, clutching it close to her chest.

"Uncle always made tea for me when I had nightmares." Katara's eyes shot open when he spoke, watching him intently. "It always helped to calm me down."

"Thank you." She replied softly.

"He always told me to talk about my nightmares, too." He met her eyes. "It feels nice to get things off your chest every once in a while."

Katara took another sip of tea, her eyes tearing away from his.

Zuko sighed. Of course she wouldn't want to talk about her nightmare, especially to him of all people. He jumped to his feet, pouring himself some tea.

"I have that nightmare a lot." Her voice was so soft he barely heard her. Immediately he walked back to her, sitting down directly in front of her like he had been. "The worst thing I could've ever imagined playing over and over."

"What's it about, if you don't mind me asking?" He watched her carefully.

"My family." She rubbed her cheek gently. "Usually dreams involving your family are happy."

"Not entirely true." He could relate with that so much.

"I was six." She began, taking a small sip of tea. "It was winter. Sokka and I were outside having a snowball fight." She smiled at the memory. "Dad, he helped me win. Sokka's a sore loser, so naturally he began whining." She chuckled.

"Is Sokka your brother?"

She nodded. "Mom came outside," Zuko noticed the way her voice broke when she said 'mom', "and we were all gonna build a snowman." She closed her eyes tightly, as if it hurt her to open them. "We never made the base." She sniffled, her hold on the tea cup tightening.

Zuko leaned forward and took the cup out of her hands and took one of her small hands in his. "You don't have to tell me if it hurts too much."

"I heard a gunshot." She squeezed his hand. "Dad ordered Sokka to take me inside, and he did. But not before I saw..." A sob escaped her.

Zuko's thumb traced circles on the back of her hand. "It was just a dream."

Her eyes shot open and she shook her head rapidly. "No, no it wasn't. My mother, she died that day."

Zuko wanted to slap himself. Of course. That's why she called out for her mother. He couldn't imagine what that felt like, to watch your mother die at a young age, or to have it playing over and over in your head.

But, he did know what it was like never know what happened to your mother, and imagine fifty different things that could've possibly happened.

"Soldiers." She said and Zuko's attention snapped back to her. "They'd heard that one of our family members were planning an attack on the Phoenix King. They were trying to shoot my father." She took another deep, shaky breath. "She pushed him out of the way and took the bullet herself."

Anger and rage flooded through him like lightning. He should've known it had something to do with him. It always did. He hadn't realized he was squeezing her hand tightly until she pulled her hand away from his.

"The Phoenix King and his army took my mother away from me, and I can never forgive them for that."

"That's something we have in common." Zuko caught Katara's eyes. "The Phoenix King took my mother away from me, too."

"He had her killed?" She asked, wiping tears from her eyes.

"I don't know. I went to sleep one night, and she came to my chambers and told me she had to go, and that I had to be strong, for her. For my sister."

"I didn't know you had a sister."

"She lives with my father." He shifted on the floor, a hand coming up to run through his hair. "It's a stupid decision, honestly."

"Is he not a good father?"

"No." He answered instantly. "He's far from it."

They fell into silence and Zuko pushed himself to his feet, pouring himself a cup of tea. Uncle did say if you drank tea before you went to sleep, it would keep the nightmares at bay.

"Zuko?"

He jumped and turned around, finding Katara standing behind him. "How did you get your scar?" It was barely above a whisper.

He turned his back on her, ashamed to face her.

"Zuko?" Her touch was light on his wrist, almost soothing to him. She tugged gently on it, turning him around. Her eyes searched his for a moment, before her other hand came up to his face.

He froze.

In his whole life, no one touched his scar, save for the nurse who bandaged it. Not even his uncle, or Mai, when they dated.

Katara's hand was soft on his puckered skin. Her fingers swept lightly up his cheek, her palm now resting fully against his skin. Her touch sent sparks through his body, sparks he'd never felt before.

He closed his eyes, letting the feeling course through him.

Katara gasped, and suddenly her hand wasn't touching his skin.

Zuko's eyes flew open and he found the room empty. "Katara?"

Nothing. Nothing but the sound of a door slamming.

"Katara!"

Shit. He left the door open. Without a second thought Zuko ran to the hidden entrance, finding the door wide open. Muttering curses, he grabbed his gun, just in case. Zuko ran out, desperate to find her. He felt as if someone had punched the breath out of him uno on realizing the time of day.

Night was when the thieves come out.

"Get off of me!" That was her voice!

Zuko rounded the corner and felt the sting of pain in his jaw, the cold, wet ground catching him. He shook his head rapidly to clear the dots in his eyes. When he opened them, the scene before him was nothing short of horrifying.

Two men held Katara's arms and she was desperately trying to break free of their hold. One stood in front of her, grasping her face roughly in his dirty hand.

"She's a pretty one." The man examined her further. "I bet she's even _better_ looking with _less_ clothes."

The men around her laughed, Katara's eyes growing wide and she struggled harder.

"Let her go!" Zuko jumped to his feet, immediately shifting his body into a fighting stance, one hand close to the gun tucked in the back of his pants.

"Who's she to you, huh? A sister? The girl next door whose pants you wanna get in?"

"She's a friend. Now let her go."

"He thinks he can take us, boss!" The shortest of the five men bellowed.

"Let's show the punk otherwise. Barlow, Yippi, get him."

"Zuko!" Katara cried out as the two men rushed forward, switchblades in each hand.

Zuko sweeped the legs of the nearest man, using his momentum to hold himself steady with his hands, while both legs reared up and kicked the next square in the chest, effectively knocking the breath out of both men.

Katara cursed and Zuko whipped around to face her. The two men were holding her against the wall and the other man-the leader, Zuko assumed-had his hands on Katara's shirt, ripping the fabric down the middle.

Before he could react, Katara's leg kicked out, striking the man in the groin. He let go of a string of curses and fell to the ground. She then used the wall as leverage and kicked out again, this time with both legs, hitting them in the chest. Their hands let go of her and she landed flawlessly on her feet.

Had the situation not had Zuko in a fit of rage, he would've been jaw-dropped that she was capable of such a maneuver. Just as he was about to run to her, Katara's eyes grew wide and she screamed his name.

About the same time he felt something pierce the skin just above his hip. He uttered a curse and spun around, finding one of the men that ran at him smiling, a second blade reaching for Zuko's chest.

Zuko didn't have time to block it, feeling the blade pierce the center of his chest. He screamed, pain lacing through his chest and ribs, feeling as if his whole body was burning. He threw his elbow into the man's nose, the attacker fell back to the ground with a yell, clutching his now blood pouring nose.

Zuko yanked the blade from his chest and threw it down, turning back around to look at Katara.

Only to find a knife being shoved into her abdomen.

Katara screamed and the man pulled the knife out of her body and she fell, clutching the wound. Just as the man was about to plunge the knife into her once again, Zuko did something he thought he'd never have to do.

Pull the gun out and shoot the man, square in the chest.

The man looked down at his chest before looking back at Zuko, then collapsing in a heap on the ground.

Zuko cursed and ran forward, ignoring his own pain and crouching beside Katara. "Hey, keep your eyes on me."

"Zuko." She choked out, catching his eyes. "You're bleeding."

"It's gonna be okay." He lifted her head off the ground and leaned her against his chest while his other arm hooked under her knees. "Just don't close your eyes, okay?"

"You saved me." She whispered, curling up against his chest.

"I saved you from the pirates." He whispered back, placing his lips against her temple.

Now, he had to hope he could save her from death.

Everything became blurry as he forced himself onwards. He couldn't let Katara die, not when he had taken her from her friends, her family. He couldn't let her die. Not when she'd been so kind to him and his uncle.

The clinic came into view and Zuko almost cried in relief. He surged forward, pushing the door open with his back. A wide eyed receptionist jumped up, shouting out names or orders or something. Zuko couldn't tell. All he knew was something had taken Katara from his arms, and he said the only thing he could think of before everything went dark.

"Call Kanna.


End file.
